Looking In The Mirror
by deanbean15
Summary: Damon Salvatore finds somebody locked in a cellar, but this somebody looks extremely like Jeremy Gilbert like they could be twins. All she can remember about herself is her name Ellieana Winchester and that she likes to be called Ellie, The first thing Damon notices is her aurora. It's more powerful then Katherine's or Elena's Rated M I don't know what I will be typing later on.
1. Hello is anyone there?

Ellieana

I wake up and I have know clue where I am.

"Hello is anybody there I am sort of in chains here" I shout wearily.

It feels like I have been sleeping for forever, but I am still extremely tired. I am about to shout again but I feel a sharp pain in my side.

"Shut up girl sadly you're special so we can't kill you but we will make you go unconscious if we have to." A low voice from behind me grumbled. I heard his foot steps leaving and I realized I had a bobby pin in my hair thank god I am tall. It takes most of my strength, but I finally have it. Instead of picking the lock it falls from my stupid buttery fingers. I have nothing to lose maybe he is asleep and somebody else can find me.

"HELP ME, PLEASE" I shouted; not a loud as I thought it would be but I still shouted it.

I heard footsteps at first I thought it was the guy again, but this guys footsteps sounded like somebody tall and lean the other guys footsteps sounded like one of those big fat donut cops. I sighed relief.

"Hello what is your-" as he rounded the corner he saw me and stopped dead in his tracks

"name, what is your name"? He said Quietly for a second I thought I heard fear in his voice.

"Uh my name is Ellieana Winchester and what is your name?''

"My name is Damon Salvatore I know this is a weird question, but were you adopted?" He asked like he had recognized me

"Yes I was, how did you know?" I mumbled

"Uh maybe we should get out of here bef-"

We heard loud footsteps not the tall lean footsteps but the short and stock ones.

" Oh shit" Damon whispered then he ran behind the wall.

"Girl who are you talkin' to" the guy shouted in my ear

"I wasn't talking, you must have been hearing things. I would not be surprised you are probably some crazy lunatic." I replied sharply

All of a sudden I feel a blow to my head and everything goes blank.

Damon

"I wasn't talking, you must have been hearing things. I would not be surprised,you're probably some crazy lunatic." I heard her say in a very sharp tone

I know she couldn't have possibly heard him but the guys breath was getting faster and he was pulling something out of his belt and I heard a loud hit and the room went silent so the guy walked away. After I was sure he was gone I unchained her. She was unconscious and had a huge bruise on the side of her head. I could barely see her in the light of the place we were in. I finally saw sunlight and I looked down at her and she looked more like the Gilberts then she did inside. But her skin was pale, she looked so fragile like if I touched her she would break into tiny little pieces like a porcelain doll she had red rosey cheeks that were a little faded because of the blackout, but she had straight brown hair and full pinkish lips. Even though she probably didn't have the same color hair and probably not the same color eyes they looked like they could be twins. Then all of a sudden it hit me how powerful her aura was its more powerful than any aurora I have felt before. I walked all the way to my car put her in the passenger seat and drove to my house. When I got there I was glad Stephan wasn't there I brought her inside and put her on the couch I sat down on the other end and put her feet on my lap admiring her beauty and waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Have You Met Jermey?

Hey guys sorry last chapter was so short I am still trying to find my way around. Please review and comment your ideas I promise the next chapters will be much longer but only if you review Bye

Ellie

When I wake up I have no clue where I am, but it's not the cage I was lying on somebody's couch. I tried to get up, but when I did I got an extreme pain in my head.

"Whoa slow down there you are not getting up anytime soon. "

It was the guy who tried to help me at the cage. I wanted to turn my head around but the pain was too intense. He walks in front of me slowly talking like I'd he speaks to loud I might explode.

"Hi my name is Damon Salvatore it looks like you had a nasty blow to the head. What do you remember?" He says quietly

"Uh my name is Ellieana Winchester, but please call me Ellie, I am, OH MY GOD I can't remember my age I can't remember anything about me but I can remember the first president!" I was holding back my tears. I looked into his eyes but that just made it worse I started balling my eyes out. He walk right up to me picked me up like I was weightless (and trust me i am so not) and put me right on his lap. Which just made me cry harder, he rubbed my back to try and comfort me and whispered in my ear that everything will be okay. I don't remember what happened next, but when I woke up I was in his arms he was cradling me like a baby. All of a sudden everything that had happened in the past 24 hours came flooding back to me hitting me like a tidal wave. My whole body wanted to pull away from this stranger and run as fast as my weird body could take me, but there was something about him that was making me want to stay. I was about to move because I was in the most uncomfortable place, but I didn't want him to move away if he knew I was awake, so I just stayed in that position curled up against him.

Damon

I must have been sitting there for an hour watching her sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I didn't move. A couple minutes later I heard her waking up I heard her deep breath in, but before she could let it out she pressed up against my arm like there was a huge strong gust of wind. Then her body tenses like she is scared of me and is about to get up and run away or change her body position it looks about as comfortable as being chained up in hell. I hoped that she wouldn't leave me there was just something about her that I had to know. She untensed and just laid there I think she was pretending to be asleep. I had to drag myself to get up I want to lay there for ever but I was so hungry that i felt myself starting to desiccate so I got up. I swear to god I heard her whimper as I got up. I run down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag and drank it as fast as my body would let me. I made sure my mouth was clean then ran up the steps to find her standing there shivering.

"Are you ok, why did you get up you are hurt" I ran up to her and held hand I smell blood and look at the side of my head it's bleeding like crazy and she is collapsing in my arms I bite into my wrist and shove it into her mouth I see her cheeks lighting up back to their red self very soon after that and she hugs me.

"What the fuck just happened how did your blood do that?" She stammered

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I am a vampire and I just gave you my blood to heal you and you will be thinking 2 things right now 1: You think I am some lying weirdo which I am not or 2: You are scared as fuck right now and want to run out this house as quick as possible." I muttered

Ellie

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I am a vampire and I just gave you my blood to heal you and you will be thinking 2 things right now 1: You think I am some lying weirdo which I am not or 2: You are scared as fuck right now and want to run out this house as quick as possible." He said so Quietly that if he said it any lower I wouldn't have heard it.

I was so stunned by everything he said that I was speechless I didn't want to believe it, but I knew somewhere inside that he was telling the truth and I wasn't scared. I had the strongest urge to kiss him but I didn't I just ran out the door and ran till I found the center of the town. I soon realized I was extremely hungry so I walked in to an over populated restaurant. I sat down at a table and a beautiful tall blue-eyed boy with blonde hair came straight up to me and my mind went blank.

" Uh - Hi I am Matt do you know what you want yet?" is voice was so flawless

"Uhhh, Yea can I get a water please and a bacon cheese burger. I said in the strongest voice I had used in hours, then I realized what I did and I got so mad at myself for it.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" He said shakily

"Instead of the cheese burger can I get a salad to go I forgot my friend was on a diet" I said shifting uncomfortably in my seat

5 minutes later he brought out a salad in a to-go box and I walked out of the crowded restaurant. I was walking with my head down trying not to get people to see me when I bump into someone and my salad goes all over him, but I had his coffee spilled on my shirt yay.

"Oh my god I am so sorry " The boy stammered we both look at each other and all of a sudden there is a sharp pain in my head it lasts for about a second and then it was gone I looked at the boy and he look as shocked as I was but we got over it. The one thing we could not get over is how much we look alike. We shook hands

"Hi sorry about my coffee I wasn't looking where I was going are you new in town I haven't seen you before. I am Jeremy Gilbert here is my phone # call me with the cost of dry cleaning"

"Sorry about my salad I wasn't looking either, you don't have to pay for dry cleaning. My name is Ellieana Winchester, but most people call me Ellie"

"Well goodbye Ellie, hope to see you again" He shouted as he walked away still pulling lettuce out of his hair. I waved good bye and continued to walk not knowing where to go just walking.

Thank you so much for reading please comment. Hope this was the right length tell me if its not I will make it longer. Bye I will post soon. :)


	3. The Twins are in Town

Hey guys um the first 4 chapters are just character building. Please reply.

Hey

Stephan

I walked into the boarding house and saw Damon standing there looking like he had just been slapped.

"Damon are you okay?" I say slowly creeping up to him

"Stephan how long were you standing there?" Damon said flatly and coldly

I vamp speed to his face and looked in his eyes they were ice blue and I felt like they went on forever. He looked like he had been crying.

"What happened Damon tell me please." I pleaded

He ran right out the door didn't even say goodbye. I went upstairs to go to bed

Ellie

I was still stunned by how much me and Jeremy looked alike. I was about done with my walk. I was on this road before and I run quickly to the top of the hill and I see the boarding house and I am standing there when a tall person with blond wavy hair, broad shoulders, and bright green eyes gets out of a red 50s car and walks inside I run up to the door. I hear them talking but I remembered that Damon has super hearing, so I ran and behind a tree then I saw a blur and Damon getting into his car. OH MY GOD he had such a nice car. He drove off really fast.

Damon

"What happened Damon tell me please." Stephan pleaded

I run out the door as fast as I can and hop in my car I am about to hit the gas pedal but a wave of emotions flew over me and I knew exactly who it was, but I couldn't face her now so I stomped on the gas and speed off.

Elena

I am writing in my diary when I hear an urgent knock on my door I know it's Damon because he has been knocking like that for years now it's "his" knock. He throws the door back so hard that I thought it would break.

"Um you can't just come barging in here, what if I was naked?" I said playfully

"I have seen you naked so many times I lost count, I mean I have been your best friend for years" He mumbled

Damon is my only good guy friend that I haven't tried to date except for Tyler because Care would kill me.

"So what's wrong" I asked

"Everything so I was walking around when I heard some girl shout and somebody else replie he sounded so mean and he left maybe about 5 minutes i heard her shout again so I ran into get her and then I saw her she looks exactly like you and Jeremy" He said really fast

I was about to ask if she was another doppelganger but then he said she looked like Jeremy so that was ruled out.

"Wait what do you mean she looked exactly like us?"

"Well she looked more like Jeremy then you, her and Jeremy could be twins"

"Okay continue"

He continues his story I am dumbfounded by the whole thing. We have been sitting there for hours and he is still talking about her beauty its going to be a long night.

Jeremey

I still smell like a house salad even though I have showered 2 times. Its so weird how we look so alike I just hope she hasn't met the Salvatores yet or ever they will either fight her or fight over her, and I can't let that happen. But what if she has already met the Salvatores. I know Damon is in Elena's' room and if he had met her he would be talking about it with Eleana. I put my ear to my wall.

"Everything so I was walking around when I heard some girl shout and somebody else replie he sounded so mean and he left maybe about 5 minutes i heard her shout again so I ran into get her and then I saw her she looks exactly like you and Jeremy" He said really fast

I was thinking she must be a Petrova Doppelganger, but then I heard my name and was out of ideas. So I just listened

"Wait what do you mean she looked exactly like us?"

"Well she looked more like Jeremy then you, her and Jeremy could be twins"

"Okay continue"

He continued and I knew he was falling hard, so she meet Damon so I just need to keep her from Stephan then the fight for her will begin. I continued to listen.

"I told her I was a vampire" he said quickly

"What" I shouted and quickly put my hand over my mouth. I am so sure Damon heard me so i pulled my phone out of my back pocket and pretended to talk to Bonnie. When I was sure they weren't coming in my room I ran out the house. I had to find her now.

Caroline

I was helping Tyler chain up for the full moon when I heard footsteps. Running, not like running for training, but running from something the breath quickening like that person was scared. I run up and she slams right into me and we both fall down she gets up.

"Hurry run now do you want to die"

She turns around her hair flying everywhere I get a good look at her face and I stop Tyler comes up to see if everything is alright and we both are just standing there. She runs back and grabs my arms.

"Lets go its a vampire, move now"

I look behind me and of course its Enzo. Great

" Enzo stop she is a friend of mine and if you hurt her I will kill you"

He stopped abruptly

"She is your friend oh sorry Care didn't know and I wasn't going to kill her just make her a little dizzy and maybe unconscious"

"Bad Enzo no I told you only blood bags"

I looked over and she was truly scared I looked at Tyler then to her thank god he got my message he picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

"What the fuck Enzo"

"Sorry Care didn't mean it I was just so tempted to have fresh blood and she was there so innocent looking"

"You dont have to explain Enzo but I will be telling Elena whether you like it or not"

"Please don't she will kill me"

"Fine but there are no more chances after this, you understand me?"

"Yes Caroline"

"Good now if you really want food i have some blood bags in my car"

"Now I have a date with Stephan in half an hour so I have to go get ready"

"Oh you do?"

''Yes Enzo its a double date with you and Eleana, remeber"

" Oh yea I forgot bye, Care thanks for the food"

"Bye Enzo, no people"


	4. Love Is In The Air

Tyler

I carry her out of the wood she has the funniest look on her face I put her on top of my Jeep look straight into her eyes

"You will forget everything that happened just now and all about vampires"

"Well I think you should shut up"

Great she can't be compelled she must be on vervain. That is definitely not good.

Ellie

I get this weird feeling from this town like I've been here before I walk to the library and look up my name but nothing comes up I look at the last name Gilbert the birth certificates of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert pop up I look on the screen and then another birth certificate pops up I look at the name it says Eliana Gilbert I am so shocked by the news a guest like I could wrap mind around it. It says I was born on October 13th 1994 I check Jeremy's birth certificate it was the same day it said they kept Jeremy but they gave me up for adoption Jeremy. It says Jeremy was born 10 minutes before me. Me and Jeremy must be twins. OH MY GOD thats why we looked so much alike. I close the tabs and run out the door.

Bonnie

" Jeremy what do you need right now I'm busy"

"I need you to do a locator spell fast I have some of her stuff here"

He slams a scarf into my hands I run off to go find the map and the crystal. I can feel his energy pulsing off him. We perform the locator spell.

"She is right near the Salvatore house"

"Fuck me"

"Uh are you ok Jer"

"Yea I have to go I will explain later"

Jeremy

"Yea I have to go I will explain later"

I run out the door and the sun is setting. I hop in my car and drive off by the time I reach there I can't see her I guess I will wait until morning. Shit I am so screwed.

Ellie

It gets dark and I can't find any hotel. I know my only option, I open my bag and find a envelope opener I find a nice jeep I pop the lock and hope into the drivers seat. I hot wire the car it takes a couple tries, but the car starts I start down the empty street straight to the boarding house.

When I get there I was about to knock, but the door swung open. I was hoping it would be Damon but it was the blond guy I saw earlier. He look so amazing I could smell the mint coming from his breath we were so close.

"Uh are you okay you kinda fell forward" He said in a husky voice

I looked down and I saw that I had fell forward and he was holding me from falling. How is every guy in this town so beautiful even the vamp that chased me earlier was hot as fuck.

" Oh didn't realize, sorry. Um I was wondering is Damon Salvatore here?"

"No but I am his brother what do you need."

"Um I am new in town and I need a place to stay and he said I could stay here, do you know when he will be back?"

"No but you are welcomed to spend the night"

"OK thanks"

I walk in the house and place my bag down.

"You can go upstairs and choose any room you like"

"Ok thanks"

I walk up the huge flight of stairs and there is ton of rooms.

I walk into one with books scattered on the floor it has a different feeling than the other rooms. I flop on the bed and feel a sharp pain in my back I look down and realize I am wearing skinny jeans not cofferturble to sleep in i get up lock the door take off my pants and slide into the bed.

Damon

I am getting tired so I tear off Elena's comforter and set it up on the floor. I know this is insane but I think i am falling for her I have barely met her but I am. I can barely sleep but I manage about an hour. About 4:30 am I look over at Elena and bolt out the door I have to see her.

Stephan

"Hey Enzo if you are bored you can leave I am sorry Elena had to cancel"

"Its fine Stephan its not your fault, you know what l will go you and Care deserve a night alone, Bye"

"Bye Enzo"

Damon

I run into the house and hear her sleeping I run upstairs and find her in my room. I sit on my chair next to the bed when l get a huge wave of fear. I go up to her and stroke her head.

"Its going to be ok dont worry"

She wakes up suddenly she sees me and jumps back

"What are you doing here"

"Well not only is this my house this in my room and you are sleeping in my bed"

"Oh sorry that was a stupid question, do you want me to get out?"

"No you can stay in my bed l will just go find another room"

I start to get up and leave but I hear her say something right before I open the door.

"We can share the bed if you want"

I bite my tongue and turn around

"really"

"sure"

I run over and get in and I notice that my shirt is really uncomfortable so l take it off after l throw it on the floor l realize she isn't wearing any pants. l fall asleep really easy with her near me.

Ellie

I wake up I have no idea why but l see Damon sitting there

"What are you doing here"

"Well not only is this my house this in my room and you are sleeping in my bed"

"Oh sorry that was a stupid question, do you want me to get out?"

"No you can stay in my bed l will just go find another room"

I am about to say he can get in bed with me but l try and hold it in but it slips out.

"We can share the bed if you want"

I bite my tongue why did I just say that.

He runs over and jumps into the bed and takes off his shirt I blush a little and turn over on to my side. I fall asleep instantly with him by my side.


	5. Head Aches Kill People

**Hi guys I hope u like my storie this chapter is where we start to get into the plot. So keep reading**

Ellie

I wake up and feel Damon's arm around me. l felt a rush of excitement. He was into me yes. He wakes up.

"Hey how was last night"

"Truth be told It was awesome best sleep I have had"

"Same here"

"So can I get up now I have to leave I am starving"

"oh I was hoping you could give me the town tour vamp style."

"I guess I can skip Whitmore today"

He gave me the sexieist smirk ever, then I thought he was going to go take a shower but he leaned over and kissed me on my lips not hard, softly like he had kissed me before and it was a habit before going to work. I smiled slightly.

"Are you really hungry for blood?" I asked quietly

I moved my hair to one side and tilted my head to one side I looked scared but I wanted him to bite me. He looked scared but his eyes turned red and his fangs came out. As soon as his fangs brushed my skin I regretted my decision I mean I barely knew him he would probably kill me with one drink but before I could say anything his fangs pierced my skin it felt so good. It was one of the best feeling in the world. I was about to start moaning it felt so good but all of a sudden I felt a slight tear in my skin and I felt Damon get thrown off me. There is a pulsing in my neck I go over and feel it there was a huge tear down my neck the blood was uncontrollable I soon began to feel sick and I was almost unconscious I feel something get shoved in my mouth I drank what was getting put in my mouth it was sweet and I had tasted it before it was Damon's blood.

Damon

I woke up and my arm was around Ellie and she didn't move it YES.

"Hey how was last night"

"Truth be told It was awesome best sleep I have had"

"Same here"

"So can I get up now I have to leave I am starving"

"oh I was hoping you could give me the town tour vamp style."

"I guess I can skip Whitmore today"

I was so excited that she asked I was going to get up and shower but I kissed her on the lips instead. I was about to get up when she said something.

"Are you really hungry for blood?"

She moved her hair to one side and tilted her head to one side I was so scared that I would hurt her but I gave in I went slowly and lingered when my fangs were near her neck then I dove in, her blood was the sweetest I had ever tasted. All of a sudden I feel nails dig into my back they yanked me off her I heard her skin tearing I was thrown across the room into a bookshelf I saw Stephan

"Why do you try and kill everyone we meet"

I would be listening to Stephen but I felt emotions fading I got up and shoved Stephan out of the way, bite my wrist and gave her my blood. She can't die on my watch Stephan would stake me right there. Right before my blood heals her I look at her neck it went from the hole I made all the way down to the collar of her shirt a tear down her skin before I could get a close look at it the vampire blood healed it. But she wasn't awake yet thank god now I can ask Stephan what the hell that was.

"Stephan what the hell was that for?"

"Damon I thought you were done making people your puppets, you compelled her, she is new in town, why couldn't you just let her be free"

"I didn't compel her, my god"

"Oh so it just happens that the new person is in town for a day she already comes around asking for you and lets you drink her blood"

"She came asking for me?" I said in the most unlike me voice ever; I was excited.

"Yea I am going to compel her to forget you and all about vampires." He said

"No you can't do that Stephan. You have to believe me I didn't compel her"

"She is waking up Damon I am sorry but you have a history with doing things like this"

Stephan started to slowly walk to her I vamp speed to Stephan and I pushed him out the window. I ran up to Ellie as fast as I could I picked her up and leave. By the time we get outside she has woken up.

"What happened"

"nothing how about we go on a tour vamp style but the catch is we have to to hide our faces by sweatshirts?"

"Sure sounds good to me"

We run into the nearest store and grab 2 pairs of sweatshirts

"Ok lets go we will start in the cemetery"

"Great, can I ride on your back I don't feel like walking?"

"Sure jump on"

She jumps on my back and I made sure she was secure. Off we were to the cemetery.

Ellie

After we got to the cemetery we were just talking I usually don't make eye contact with people but his eyes were so blue that i couldn't help but stare.

"So what do you think of the Mystic Falls cemetery?"

"I don't usually think much about cemeteries, but this cemetery has a different feel to it I don't know if it a good or bad feeling."

All of a sudden I am on top of Damon and about to kiss him but then my head started spinning, and I was about to puke all over Damon. I got up and ran away. My head started hurting more and then suddenly it stopped I looked up Jeremy was standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea fine hey can we get out of here this place gives me the creeps"

"You can come to my house if you want?"

"Sure I would love that I need to talk to you anyways"

"Are you ok did Damon try and hurt you?"

"No but can we go now please"

"Sure my jeep is out front"

We ran out to Jeremys car. We drove in silence for the first but then I turned on the radio and of course my favorite song came on and I had to sing along

"*He-ey Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?"

"You like that song?" He asked

"I love this song but not many people know it so when I start singing it they look at me weird"

"Same I love this song but I feel like I am the only person who knows this song. I like all PATD songs"

"I love them"

"That is so cool to meet a person that has the same tastes in music"

Before I could respond we got to his house. He opened the door and gestured me inside I stepped in and he said to go up the stairs and on the left to get to his room he had to get something. I walked inside and it was a little messy. Before I could ask what was taking him so long I heard a scream and a crash I was running out of the room to go help him but my head started spinning and I got dizzy threw up down the stairs and then fell over then I hit my head and I got knocked unconscious.

Jeremy

I walked inside and told her the instructions to my room because I had to go get something for my head it hurt a little. I look for about 5 minutes and finally I found some thing my headache was getting worse I got myself a glass of water and was about to go upstairs, but all of a sudden there is an intense ringing in my ears and a sharp pain in my head. Everything falls out of my hands and next thing I know I am on the floor in the fetal position screaming.

***I do not own the song Miss Jackson.**


	6. Room 122

**Hey guys I am sorry this chapter is so short I was using a different typing thing and it doesn't give the word count the next chapter will be extra long bye. **

Eleana

I was walking down the street to my house when I heard screaming. So I ran to the Lockwood house as fast as I could go. When I was inside I saw Jeremy on the floor screaming.

"Jeremy are you ok, help someone help me "

I run to the kitchen to get the phone it is not there. Great I have to run up the stairs to get the phone I vamp speed up the stairs and smell blood I try and ignore the scent and continue to jump up the stairs when I tripped over someone and face planted. I looked behind me; and and I see a girl unconscious. Just another day in the Gilbert house hold I got up and ran to the phone

"911, what is your emergency " ts a girl I think its the girl Damon was talking about well enough about that I get up and grab the phone

"911, what is your emergency"

"Um yea can I get an ambulance at the Lockwood Mansion now we have 2 people"

"We are sending help immediately do not move them you will hurt them it will take about 3 men to move them"

"Sure good bye"

I walk out of the room to get a closer look I see blood on the floor but its not human its Damon's blood great I don't them to find the blood I pick her up and carry her down the marble stairs and put her in the kitchen right next to a spilled glass of water as soon as I stepped back there was a knock on the door I run up to it

"Where is the acci- WHO IS SCREAMING SO LOUD"

"JEREMY, HIS IN A FETAL POSITION SCREAMING"

The ambulance walked in with 1 stretcher and one picked up Jeremy the other on put the girl who I assumed was Ellie on the Stretcher thank god they didn't find the blood. When we got into the ambulance Jeremy was still screaming They put him to sleep. I called Damon in the truck.

"Hey Damon I think I met Ellie today"

"Really well did you like her"

"We didn't talk she was sorda asleep"

"What do you mean sorta asleep"

"Damon she is unconscious and in a hospital truck with Jeremy"

"What I will be right there"

Damon

"What do you mean sorta asleep"

"Damon she is unconscious and in a hospital truck with Jeremy"

"What I will be right there"

My heart sunk when I heard she was going to the hospital I put on my jacket and vamp speed out to the hospital. I finally got there.

"Eleana where is she her and Jeremy and sharing a room; 122"

I ran off without replying and found it with no trouble I mean I am a pre-med here.

Ellie

I woke up in a hospital bed and my head hurt. I looked over and Jeremy was laying down next to me on his own bed I wondered why we were in the hospital, but then I remembered. I was used to hospitals because my sister got seizures when she was little. But I have never been in the hospital bed myself its always my sister. I wanted to get up but a docter came in.

"Hey my name is Jo"

"Hey Jo what are we doing here?" Jeremy asks

"Uh we need to talk"

She runs over and closes the door.

She starts speaking about Jeremy's family and I know where it is headed she knows me and Jeremy are twins. Her face got all contorted.

"You and Ellie are twins and I will tell you what happened to you when we leave the hospital in case someone is listening.

Damon

I try and open the door but it was locked so I just broke off the door handle. When I walked inside the room I saw Joe undoing there medical equipment.

"Hey what is going on"

"Damon they need to get out of here before people find out that this isn't a medical problem."

She has been here for two days and she has already had a magical problem. I looked over at Joe and she had a sick look on her face. Oh my god I gave her my blood to heal what if she died. No Jo would have told me then I saw Jeremy he must have done something to her I am going to kill him. I start walking over to Jeremy when I felt Jo pull my arm.

"Stop Damon if you kill him you kill her also"


	7. Body To Body

**Yea we are finally getting into the good stuff enjoy.**

Ellie

We are in the Salvatore house and Jo is standing in front of all of us explaining what she thinks had happened.

"Ok so basicly what ever happened wasn't normal I ran the DNA tests and her and Jeremy are twins and Ellie was adopted at birth. That I know but what I am not sure about is if they are more than just regular twins. I have some questions that could help me figure this out."

"OK fire away" Jeremy and said like we weren't fazed by this at all

"When you to met what happened?"

"I spilled my salad on him and I am just speaking for myself but I got a sharp pain in my head but only for like a second"

"Same"

Jo looked like she was going to throw up and I got scared.

Damon

"When you to met what happened?"

"I spilled my salad on him and I am just speaking for myself but I got a sharp pain in my head but only for like a second"

"Same"

Jo looked like she was going to throw up I am hoping its because of her pregnancy not that something bad has happened.

"Um this just proves my fears ok we are going to need to do something ok Ellieanna and Jeremy come here and give me your hand I am going to need your blood someone else go find me a crystal and hurry"

Eleana gets up and vamp speeds to get one. She comes back in 10 seconds.

"Here"

"Thank you, this might hurt a little"

She poked their fingers and dropped their blood on the crystal. It started to sizzle and glow and Jo looked like she was going to die.

"Ok so I have figured it out they are bond emotionally and physically. Its not your normal type of binding they are dying right now it is sorta like vampirism you can drink the blood or die. You can either bind or die. You said Damon that you found her in a cage those people were trying to keep her from binding because they wanted to wipe out all bounded twins she was already drawn to this town. Ok That was probably confusing because I said it so fast there are 5 binding trails you have already completed one the meeting that head pain was from completing one now there is no turning back."

Everyone stared at her in complete shock

"What are the rest of the trails"

"Eye to Eye, Touch to Touch, Blood to Blood, Mind to Mind, and - Soul to Soul. In that exact order"

"Soul to Soul" I asked

"Yea that is what kills off most of them its really dangerous, they basically intertwin souls, ok moving on. I have 2 questions. One: Do you want to do the trails in one sitting and get them over with or in increments?, and Do you want them here or just us three?"

"Um I want to do it in one sitting and just us three"

"Are you sure about that Jeremy don't you want me there" Eleana says

"I will be fine Eleana"

"I agree with Jeremy I don't want people here" Ellie says

I walk up to Jo and whisper in her ear to take care of Ellie and she replies with I will try but its not up to me if they live or die.

I was walking out a tear running down my face.

"Damon you may never see her again go kiss her now to show her"

I vamp speed out and land right in front of her.

"Damon what are you d-"

I heavily pressed my lips up against her and I heard her heart beat quicken I let go and looked into her eyes but before she could say anything I left with the best feeling ever.

Ellie

I turned around to face Jo when all of a sudden Damon was standing in front of me. He was so close i could feel his minty breath blow on my face when all of a sudden he pressed his lips against mine I was so stunned that I didn't kiss him back but I wanted to I did. he pulled away and looked at me for a split second and then vamp sped away.

I tried to regain my posture but I started blushing and I looked over at Joe and Jeremy and they both started laughing.

"Stop laughing that wasn't funny"

That just made them laugh harder

"Can we just get started please"

"Ok, Ok"

"Body to Body, um Jeremy why did you wear a semi-sleeve shirt you have take it off"

Jeremy looked embarrassed I couldn't help but laugh, thank god I was wearing a regular shirt. He pulled off his shirt.

"Good now put your arms out like you were going to hug Ellie, no Ellie put your arms out and grab Jeremy's shoulders, Jeremy wrap your arms around her and grab her shoulders, Now whatever you do don't let go"

He grabs my shoulders and then there is an intense pain in my head. Then its over.

"You can let go now"

We both let go.

"Now to see if it worked she walked up to Jeremy and cut his hand and mine started to hurt like I had got cut but when I looked down nothing had happened.

"You felt that?" Joe asked me

"Yea"

"That meant it worked good now lets try it the other way"

She walks over to me and cuts the other the other hand and I see Jeremy flinch and hold his hand that wasn't cut by the knife.

"Good that means it has good reception. DAMON AND ELENA YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE I KNOW YOU ARE LISTENING AND WAITING THEY ARE OK THEY HAVE PASSED THE SECOND TRIAL WITHOUT DIEING AND THERE WERE NO MALFUNCTIONS I WILL UPDATE YOU AFTER EVERY TRIAL BUT IF YOU HEAR SOMETHING NO MATTER WHAT IT IS DO NOT COME IN IT COULD BREAK THEIR CONCENTRATION AND KILL ALL OF US NOT JUST THEM"

"OK WE WON'T" I hear them shout back and laugh because that didn't sound like someone who wouldn't it sounded like they were going to say no promises.


	8. Kids Will Be Kids

**The latin is real words you can check**

Jeremy

"Ok time for the the third trial this trial will take a toll on you because it is tying up physical and opening emotional so I will give you 5 minutes to rest, but then we have to continue this one won't take so long because your hands are already cut, just press your hands together"

Me and Ellie walk up to each other I am feel like I should be shocked and scared but I am not, it feels normal we press our hands together and there is a big flash of light and I feel a surge of power and a strong wind and then it was gone. I then fell

Jo

"Ok time for the the third trial this trial will take a toll on you because it is tying up physical and opening emotional so I will give you 5 minutes to rest, but then we have to continue this one won't take so long because your hands are already cut, just press your hands together"

They don't look scarred at all they take each others hand and then there is a flash of light I can feel the power they are absorbing there is a strong gust of wind and it looks like a scene from a movie it was mind blowing how much power that was being absorbed. It soon ended and they fell to the floor. I walked up to them they were still alive and they weren't unconcise they were sleeping like they just fell over and started sleeping I didn't want to wake them they looked so peaceful. I looked at them trying not to laugh. I quietly stepped over them I walked over to the kitchen to talk with Damon and Elena.

"Hey Joe are you sure you are ok doing this with your baby?"

"Yea my baby's fine, they fell asleep"

"What"

"Yea Ellie and Jeremy are fast asleep"

"Oh my god thats funny"

"Hey before I leave can I ask you to call Bonnie, the other 2 I will need more power than I have, I need some help and tell her what is going on"

"Bye Jo take care of them"

"Sure Damon"

Bonnie

I walk into the Salvatore house I wonder why I was called here I walk into the living room and see Jeremy and I girl lying on the floor and I run up to them when I hear Jo

"Don't touch them they are sleeping"

"What did you need"

"I need your help but first you need to know what is going on"

She explained everything it was a lot to take in.

"So will you help me?"

"Yes I will it is just a lot to take in"

They started to wake up.

"Bonnie what are you doing here"

"Uh Jo asked for help and she told me everything so no reason to hide anything now"

"Ok now lets get started on trial 4 mind to mind so both of you sit on the floor and hold hands then put your heads together Bonnie did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yea I did it's in my bag on the couch"

"Good, don't move"

She went and got the paper from my bag.

"Ok Bonnie say this with me; mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una"

"mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una

mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una

mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una

mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una

mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una

mens animi esse necesse est , ut eadem non duo in carne una"

Jo and I were soon throw across the room when I looked across the room they were in the same position but 3 ft off the ground with a ton of lights around them I look at Jo and she is unconscious and holding her stomach I put my hand up against it the baby is still alive. Jeremy and her fall to the floor I don't know if I should go and help them or stay with Jo. I am about to get up when they stand up and run over to us.

"What the hell happened are you okay"

"Yea we are fine Jeremy what about you"

"We are ok"

"Both of you"

"Yea both of us"

I look to my right and Jo started to wake up.

"Hey did it work um Ellie think of something anything you want Jeremy tell me what you see"

"Uh I see a beach and Damon and her she looks different though there is just something about her that is different I feel happy"

"Ellie is that what you were thinking of?"

"Yea how did he know?"

Her cheeks got red and she put her head down Jeremy looked at her like he knew something no one else knew.

"OK so it works one way now lets try the other way Jeremy think of something "

Ellie's head pops up and she looks about 1000% done with Jeremy, and Jeremy starts laughing.

"Ellie what is Jeremy thinking of?"

"Pizza"

Jo and I both start laughing.

"Jeremy is that what you are thinking about?"

"Yea"

Jo

"Ok time for trial 5, Soul to Soul. This is going to hurt. Um I will be right back I left my bag in the kitchen."

I walk to the kitchen not to get my bag but to talk to Damon and Elena.

"Uh is everything ok?"

"Yea everyone is ok, but they should only be able to feel emotions after the 5th trial but we have only done 4 and they can feel each others emotions, and I have heard that the bound twins are exremly powerful, but I have felt nothing more powerful than what was in there. I am just a little worried I am sure some of the power will fade off and they can handle it"

"Ok Jo you are making us scared so please leave and finish the trials"

"Ok"

I walk over to my bag and grab the paper with the spell.

"Ok guys for this you should just sit down anywhere so we can begin trial 5"

They sit next to each other.

"Bonnie repeat after me: ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena'

"Um I got this"

"ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena

ut cum aliis atque dimidio animae ad animam creare plena"

After the last word there was a flash of light and then nothing you could see nothing it was pitch black. I thought somebody was dead until I heard giggling I went to turn on a light switch but it wouldn't work.

"Damon your power's out"

"I will go check"

Damon

I walk outside to go fix the power and there is a weird feeIing I look at the town and see that the whole town is out.

"Great Ellie and freakboy put out the power of the whole town"

I walk inside with flashlights

"Its not just us the whole town is out" I said to Jo handing her a flashlight

"Really they blew out a whole to-" She was interrupted with hysterical laughing

I walk into the room and see Ellie and Jeremy on the floor laughing. I shine a flashlight in there faces.

"Damon stop shining the light in my face your ruining dark fun time with my brother Jeremy" She said in the most childish voice ever. She did a pouty face I have only ever seen on a five year old.

Jo looked at me with a weird look like don't blame me.


	9. Four No Five

Jo

I soon realized what was going on a side effect they were acting like giant 5 year old. It would soon wear off but I wanted to string Damon along.

"Um it's a side effect I don't know how to explain it but their brain is thinking they are 5 years old when their body's think they are their regular age I don't know when it will wear off"

I know it will wear off in a day to a week I just want to freak Damon out fun right.

"You do know how to take care of 5 year olds right?"

"They are not acting like 5 year olds, right?"

"Watch this; hey guys how old are you?"

They look confused and then they get it they start counting on their fingers and tilting their head side to side and then they hold up 4 fingers.

"We are 4 years young" Ellie said

"No we are 5 old" She then said

"Yea Yea 5 old"

Elena walks in.

"Jer you ok?"

"Yea their fine, Damon can you please tell her what is going on"

"Sure"

Ellie

"Hey Jer you want to play patty cake"

"Yea, but wait"

"No don't leave Jeremy, we can play mermaids instead"

I really wanna play mermaids. With their swishy-swishy tail. They are so pretty. I just want one.

"Damon I want a mermaid, and I want it now!"

Some guy and a girl walks in. I instantly remember him but not the girl.

"Your Damons brother"I say pointing a finger at him.

"And is that your girlfriend" I giggled

Damon walks in looks at Stephan and immediately picks me up I wrap around him. Elena then picks up Jeremy. Damon then says

"Jo and Bonnie we are going to take them to bed explain what is going on with them, and before I move I am sorry that I threw you out a window Stephan and before you try and kill me listen to Jo. Jo can she be compelled?"

"No she can't"

"Ok I rest my case we are going to bed, if they are going to at like 5 year olds we will treat them like 5 year olds"

I started hitting him.

"I don't want to go to bed"

"Ok fine we won't go to bed we will watch a movie"

"Yes"

Stephan

"I should probably call my brother and tell him, Tyler can spread it through our group like wild fire" Caroline said

"Leave it to Tyler to tell everyone"

Caroline walks out of the room.

"So why didn't you tell Damon when it was going to wear off?"

"Because I didn't feel like it and I didn't want to"

"Ok I am going to say I am sorry and check on my brother and the kids"

"Ok bye, Bonnie and I going to watch a movie. Call us if you need help with kids"

"Will do" I shout I am running up the stairs

Damon

I carry her upstairs with Elena and Jeremy behind me and I walk to my bathroom I sit her on the shelf and start the bath. Elena walks in.

"Uh maybe you should watch Jeremy and I will watch Ellie."

"Yea thats probably a good idea"

I walk away and grab Jeremy from Elena.

"Ok Jeremy time for a bath"

I am using his old room's bathroom. I get there and I put him on the bed and go toward the bath and I turned it on it was soon halfway full Jeremy had already taken off his shirt.

"Now Jeremy take off your clothes and get in the bath."

"NO"

"Please, I will tell you a story after if you listen"

"Ok I will"

He walks into the bathroom and gets undressed then jumps into the bath. Aton of water swished around and came out if the bathtub.

"Really Jeremy"

"Yea"

Eleana

I wait for the water to fill up and get her undressed.

"Ok time for bath"

"Ok"

She gets in the bath and sits there.

"Ok time to take a bath first wash you hair then wash your body and then we will do something fun"

She washes up and gets out she wraps herself in a towel.

"Ok I am going to go get you pj's"

I walk over to Damon's draws and grabbed a shirt and sweat pants and gave them to her she put them on, and sat down on the bed. I got up behind her and sat on the bed. I grabbed the brush and started brushing her hair.

"You have beautiful hair you know"

She nods her head in agreement just making her hair more messy.

"Stop moving you will make it worse"

"Sorry, can I sleep with Jeremy tonight"

"Maybe I have to ask Damon"

She is really sweet and I understand why Damon would like her but I don't feel anything about her that would make Damon fall for her without getting to know her. Damon walks into the room with Jeremy.

"Jeremy asked to sleep with her"

"She did too"

"So should we let them sleep together"

"Sure"

Damon and I put them into bed and turn on the nightlight and shut off the lights we left the door open and walked downstairs.

"I need a drink"

"If this is what parenting is like I will die of stress by the time my child is 3"

Jo laughs.

"Jo what movie are you watching?"

"Pitch Perfect"

"Oh I love this movie Dam get me a beer."

"Sure"

Care and Tyler walk in.

"So thats why she couldn't be compelled she is a magical being."

"Wait two questions, you met her? And you tried to compel her?

Caroline shoots Tyler a look like don't tell her.

"Tell me"

"Um Enzo told us not to tell you. He had started to chase her out of bloodlust and care stopped him and I brought him out of the woods and tried to compel her and she cussed at me and I think she slapped me."

"Ok well Enzo and I will talk later"


	10. Collar Full

**Hey guys since Jeremy and Ellie can read each others minds when they are having a brain convo I will put it in quotation marks but it will be in italic. Warning this chapter contains self harm and bullying. *I don't own Vegas Lights or Collar Full.**

Ellie

I wake up my body tangled with Jeremys.

"Hey Jer you awake yet"

"Yea thanks for waking me though"

"Can I ask you a question?" he said

"You just did"

"Whatever, What was different I could sense embarrassment when I mentioned it"

"The difference in what"

"Your vision on the beach with you and Damon"

I looked down I was trying so hard to leave that in the past and it just had to come up

"What had to come up you can tell me you don't even have to say it just think it"

"_When I was 13-16 I was extremely overweight and I got made fun of. One girl said she could help and pretended to be my friend and she convinced me that the only way to make it stop was to throw up my food so I did and I continued and continued. Our agreement was that I would puke up in the bathroom and she would stand outside and not let anyone come in, but one day she walked in all scarred like she didn't know I was doing it with the school counselor and the counselor called my parents told them I had an eating disorder (Bulimia). My so called friend told everybody that I make myself puke up and the school called me vomit girl. Things were no better at home I went to 4 different therapists and an eating disorder support group. My life was a living hell, and after all the support groups and therapy I started seeing myself differently I am and was still a little over weight by like 30 pounds but when I looked in the mirror I saw a body that look like it was 100 pounds overweight. I made a promise to myself that I would never thrown up on purpose again but I still hated my body. So after I graduated highschool I went to college. I couldn't wait to leave home but of course on my second year my fake friend transferred to my college and was really mean to me called me names like fat ass. It only got worse she then told the whole sophomore class that I made myself throw up and I still do."_

I was about to cry and I was shaking. My legs started to feel weak.

"_When I found out she told everybody I could barely walk down the hall way with out getting self pity looks, people pretending to jam their fingers down their throats, or the disgusted looks. I was so fed up with it because even though I still felt overweight and fat and I was on a healthy strict diet, I hadn't made myself throw up since my last year of high school. I walked over to her dorm room and knocked when she opened the door she smirked. I was going there to have a friendly chat, but that smirk did it I punched her with all my strength and broke her nose and her jaw after that I just couldn't stop I pushed her to the ground and continued to punch until there were tears streaming down my face I looked at her. She was unconscious I soon realized what I had done got off her ran to my room packed my bag and left. On my way out I called an ambulance and hoped she didn't remember who beat her. I got on a bus heading somewhere I don't remember where and called the collage pretending to be my mom. I called and said I am dropping out. I got out of the bus somewhere and when I was about to get back on I heard someone yell my name and when I turned around I was chloroformed-"_

Jeremy cut me off.

"And they took you to that cave that Damon found you in"

"Yea now that you know my secret I have a favor to ask can you not tell anyone else about this"

"Yea since you told me that I will tell you something. When vampires were new in this town and my parents died I was a druggy, and then my girlfriend was turned into a vampire by Damon and then killed for going insane by Stefan and Elena that is how I found out about vampires, then they tried to compelle the pain away but when I found out I flipped and tried to kill them all but then Damon uncompelled me"

"You're serious? Wow I thought my life was bad"

"Shut up"

"It seems like we both need a hug"

He curls over and wraps me in his huge arms and I don't know why but I started to cry. He strokes my hair and repeatedly whispers

"Its OK to cry"

About 5 minutes later i have regained my composure and stopped crying.

"Breakfast" Damon shouts

"Lets go down stairs"

"Yea sure"

We both get up and run down the stairs smelling the air. We both shout at the same time. While running down the stairs in perfect sync.

"BACON"

We both laughed as we jump off the stairs at the sametime. We run into the kitchen and grab a piece. Damon started to laugh.

"You two still 5 year olds"

I start to talk but I got flustered and looked down

"_Don't say anything. It might be funny to act like 5 year olds but then you won't get to kiss him right now, like you want to so I am willing to give up the gig of being 5 year olds so you can kiss him"_

"_Thanks for that Jeremy but maybe we can manipulate ice-cream out of him, but I do want to kiss him"_

"_THEN STOP HOLDING BACK AND DO IT"_

I grab Damon's hair and press him against me. He wraps my fingers in my hair and Jeremy looks truly discussed. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He tries to place me on the countertop but misses and the side hits back. I hear Jeremy wince.

"_Ok that is enough kissing you are starting to get turned on and since we are bound I can feel it we should make a pact no sexual things or unpleasant emotions on purpose until we can figure out how to control it. Deal? Oh FYI that hurt how did you not stop kissing him-"_

"_If I say yes will you let me finish my make-out session and will you get out of my head?!"_

"_Fine don't kill me"_

"_No promises"_

Damon pulls away.

"I guess you aren't 5 anymore"

"Nope we are all good but me and Jeremy made a pact; no sexual things or unpleasant emotions on purpose until we can figure out how to control it."

"Ok I agree, not willingly but I do"

"Great we are going to head over to Jo's house to get how to control it"

"K see you later"

He kissed me on the lips lightly. He turned around and got bacon for me and Jeremy to have on the go.

Jeremy

She was making out with him and I felt so weird being turned on by Damon. His eyes she really likes his eyes. He picked her up and I felt so weird. She wraps her legs around him and he tries to lift her on to the countertop. I feel like I feel like I am being smothered, I can't breath. I feel a sharp pain in my back and look at them Damon must have missed the counter top and she didn't even notice. I couldn't take it any more, it was terrible.

"_Ok that is enough kissing you are starting to get turned on and since we are bound I can feel it we should make a pact no sexual things or unpleasant emotions on purpose until we can figure out how to control it. Deal? Oh FYI that hurt how did you not stop kissing him-"_

"_If I say yes will you let me finish my make-out session and will you get out of my head?!"_

"_Fine don't kill me"_

"_No promises"_

I stop talking to her and Damon pulled away. Thank god.

"I guess you aren't 5 anymore"

I laugh in my head I hope she didn't hear that.

"Nope we are all good but me and Jeremy made a pact; no sexual things or unpleasant emotions on purpose until we can figure out how to control it."

"Ok I agree, not willingly but I do"

"Great we are going to head over to Jo's house to get how to control it"

"K see you later"

Damon turns around and gets us bacon. She grabs the bacon and turns around on her heels and gives me the death glare, she walks out of the room and flips her hair that is so tangled its scary I watch her slip on her sandals and walk out. I hurry out and grab my flip-flops. I run out to my car and get in. I pull out the keys, and then started the car we drove off.

"CAN I TURN ON THE MUSIC" She shouted over the wind coming from the open top

"SURE"

I reach over to turn it on and hear her say

"_I hope they play Panic!"_

"_Same"_

She stares at me obviously still shocked that we can hear every thought.

"_Which song is your favorite?"_

"_Hurricane, Lets Kill Tonight, or The Ballad Of Mona Lisa"_

"_Exactly do you hate the new Panic!'s music"_

"_I think it's different but I love them the same"_

"_Finally"_

I turn on the music and its Justin Bieber. I had a wave of hate go over me. It wasn't all from me. I shut off the radio quickly.

"Um I might have a PATD disc in the glove compartment."

She leans over to check and pulled out their new album; Too Weird Too Rare To Die

She puts it in with a huge smile on her face, and hits play.

*"We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine Oh show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)Gimme more but it's not enough (your love) Show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love) Before the world catches up (your love) 'Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't wanna know If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go You've got it all worked out with so little time Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight So, baby, tonight just be the death of me Oh show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love) Gimme more but it's not enough (your love) Show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love) Before the world catches up (your love) 'Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't wanna know If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh, show me your love, your love Gimme more but it's not enough Show me your love, your love Before the world catches up Show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love) Gimme more but it's not enough (your love) Show me your love, (your love), your love, (your love) Before the world catches up (your love) Show me your love Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Show me your love"

Me and her sang every single word and waited for the next one but as soon as Vegas Lights started we pulled up in Jo's drive way. We got out of the car, and walked into of the door.

"Jo you here?"

"Yea I have someone you might want to see"

We ran upstairs and saw Kai.

"What the Hell is he doing here?"

"Who the Hell is he?"

" This is Kai Jeremy explain the rest"

I told her a brief description of it.

"Well what does he want."

"Help"

"I can try" She said before I could tell her that he could piss off

She gave me a glare like: I got this I can take care of myself please leave with Jo.

I nodded my head and told her to be careful. I lead Jo out of the room and I told her Ellie knows what to do I pray to god that is true.

**Again I don't own the songs and I hope you liked this chapter it is a little longer than usual I think i like this length better expect longer chapters as the plot thickens.**


	11. Speak The Truth

**This is a cool chapter this was going to be a damon/reader fic but I watched the new episode and I have fallen for Kai so leave in the comments who you think she should end up with and if there should be a reoccoring love triangle through out the plot.**

Ellie

I sit down with Kai and look at him he looks like he is going insane. And he has that look in his eye that I have. He hates himself. I didn't give him a look of pity because I know how bad it feels to get it.

"What happened"

"Well when I merged I developed Lukes emotions and empathy was one of them and now the grief is overwhelming me"

"Yea grief does that"

"You don't know anything about grief"

"I actually do I have hated myself for years on end"

"Nobody believes that I have changed, but I have and I can't stand having no friends"

"I have an idea if no one believes you changed then prove them wrong"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that"

"I will be right back don't move"

I run out of the room. Jeremy runs up to me like he thinks something is wrong.

"I am fine. Hey Joe where is your spellbook?"

"Um in the 3rd to the top stair, pull up the board"

"Thanks"

I run up the stairs and pull up the board and get the book. I run into Kai's room and flip through the book.

"Truth spell this should work it says that the person that it aims to cat shall be able to speak no lies. So I will be your voucher that it worked"

"Ok I agree, I but do you believe me?"

"I know what it is like to not be believed"

"Ok you need to read this"

I flip the book around and show him.

"Read this Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,"

"Ok I got this"

"Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium, Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,Locutus est autem mendacium veritati , necesse est quod nunc dictum est , non sit mendacium,"

"You have really beautiful eyes"

"Um what"

"and such pink lips"

"What are you talking about"

He puts a hand over his mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that I thought it and it just came out."

"Wow this spell is more powerful than we thought you are speaking what is on your mind not only the truth"

"I am sorry. I do think you are pretty"

"Are you legitimately sorry about everything?"

"Yes and I have a question. Can I take you right here right now on this table?"

I start to laugh as a look of horror spreads across his face.

"_Hey Jeremy you will never guess what Kai just said to me"_

"_What did he hurt you do I need to kill him"_

"_No I put him under a truth spell and here was our exact conversation. I think he is hitting on me."_

"_Ok think of the convo"_

"_You have really beautiful eyes"_

"_Um what"_

"_and such pink lips"_

"_What are you talking about"_

"_He then put a hand over his mouth but then this slipped out; Yes and I have a question. Can I take you right here right now on this table?"_

"_I tried my best to keep from laughing"_

I could feel him laughing and being a little embarrassed.

"_Weird right I put him under a truth spell I thought you knew that"_

Jeremy didn't reply.

"Alright Kai lets go down stairs and show them"

"Um I am afraid that people will try and extort me because I can speak no lies"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen"

"Thank you"

He all of a sudden leaned over and kissed me, not like Damon kisses me, like soft. I got so flustered I hope Jeremy hadn't been connected. He was a good kisser and it felt so good that had the same feelings as me. I don't know how or what but you can tell a person hates themselves by touching or looking at them. Kai was like me if you look at me you see pride but if you touch me you will know I hate myself inside for that. Damon is just full of pride the whole way through. So kissing Kai he wasn't as confident he didn't want to take the lead, but he thought nothing would happen if he didn't, whereas Damon just jumps right in. Great. Um I pull away and look at him.

"I hope for your sake that Jeremy wasn't in my mind"

"Sorry I thought about kissing you and I did"

"It's fine just don't invision anything else about me, now let's go downstairs don't be scared"

"Ok let's go"

We walk down the stairs and I see Jeremy.

"What took you so long"

"Oh I can't seem to control myself an-"

I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We were making sure that the spell was in place"

He looks at me like thank you I can't lie but you can't.

"Ok you are acting weird. I can tell you are lying. Whatever"

"Kai don't you have something to say to Jo?"

"Yea, Jo I miss you I am sorry and you don't have to forgive me and if you do forgive me I would like to be in your child's life."

look at him.

"Uh maybe we should go downstairs, and I hope for your sake Jeremy wasn't in my mind for that"

"I am sorry about that I didn't want to actually kiss you I invisoned kissing you and I did.

I dont have control"

"Its fine I am not mad just dont envision anything farthe-"

"I would look to have sex with you"

"Farther"

"Sorry lets go downstairs"

We walk down stairs and I see Jeremy.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Well she put a truth spell on me and then I tryed-"

"I was making sure it works before he comes down. Do you have something to say to Jo?"

"Yes I am sorry for what I did to you when we were younger and I know you won't forgive me. I just want you to know I am sorry"

"It may take a little time to forgive you but-"

Kai cut her off.

"I also want to be a part of your childs life"

After he said that he looks like he might puke.

" I didn't mean to say that I mean I wanted to but-"

"Its ok but if you want to be in their life you have to gain my trust."

"I will I promise"

"Good"

I take Kai's arm and walk away.

"Um you might not want to leave them alone."

"Whynot?"

"I just got a sudden rush of power an- Quiet step back."

I look at him worried as soon as I touch Jeremys hand 4 huge dudes bust through the door.

"We are looking for Ellieana Winchester and Jeremy Gilbert if you are not them we will not hurt you unless you get in our way and try and stop us you will be dead within a minute as for the 2 that we need oh you will be beaten so badly that you wish you are dead"


	12. I Wish We Had Powers

**Hi Guys I am deciding to make my chapters a lot longer so this is the last short one and it is also all in Ellie's POV so that is why there are no POV names. Enjoy (Sorry I hadn't posted in so long every day for the past 2 weeks I had a test but now I am on spring break yay more updates)**

" I just got a sudden rush of power and- Quiet step back."

I I look at him worried as soon as I touch Jeremys hand 4 huge dudes bust through the door.

" We are looking for Ellieana Winchester and Jeremy Gilbert if you are not them we will not hurt you unless you get in our way and try and stop us you will be dead

within a minute as for the 2 that we need, Oh you will be beaten so badly that you will wish you are dead."

" Um me and Jeremy will take care of them Jo and Kai-"

" Jo leave, but I am staying" Kai said

" Whatever I don't care what you do. Jo for yours and the child's sake leave"

" _Who are they?"_

" _No clue, do you think they are the people that chloroformed you?"_

" _Probably"_

" _I wish I had powers"_

"_Why"_

"_So I can throw them across the room"_

All of a sudden they flew across the room. I stared at Jeremy.

" _What the hell just happened"_

Then a wind started to whip around the house. It was so strong that it moved everything except for the 7 of us.

" Kai are you doing this?"

"I would like to say yes, but no"

I looked at Jeremy he was focusing. I looked back at Kai and a look of astonishment crossed his face. I looked into Jeremys mind and I saw he was thinking of the

wind, so I tried to think of a huge thunderstorm, and a flash of lightning sparked across the room. I then reliezed that we did have powers I just had to think of

something and I would work. Why didn't Jo tell me about this earlier?

I thought about a ring of fire go around the four men. As they started to get up the flames flew up so high that they scorched the celing.

" No that is not possible" one of the men shrieked in fear

" Well sorry to burst your bubble but we just did, and if you ever try and come after us again it will be a lot worse than a ring of fire and a meekly thunderstorm."

They looked extremely scared I envisioned them unconscious, but it didn't work so I asked Jeremy to whip them into the wall and they fell down unconscious

I put down the ring of fire and told them to start running. We all leave and run towards Jeremy's car.

"You two are more powerful than I thought with bound twins it takes years and years of practice with the most powerful ones to learn to control elements and it is

like your first full day and you can already control them. So when we get to the salvatore house I want you to get showered and get dressed and ready for training

and we will be doing some testing on you guys."

" Um we can control the 4 elements?"

" "No the 5 elements of the pentagram: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit"

" "We can control the dead?"

"Yes, but unless you are born with the gift it is the hardest one to master and the hardest on to control. Usually its 1 person can control Fire, and Air or Fire, and

Earth and the other person can control Water, and Air or Water and Earth and if one person controls Fire, and Air then the

other person would automatically have Water and Earth. It is process of elimination if one has one element the other can't have that, but with spirit one person

has all the power and the other has none"

"Well that is just great"

We arrive at Damon's house and I walk inside. I see Damon pacing so I walk over and give him a hug. I can smell the mint coming off him like he just brushed his

teeth. I didn't want to let go, but I could feel Jeremy getting annoyed so I pulled away. Jo motioned us towards the living room. I walk away from Damon and into the

living room. Jo pulls Damon off to the side to tell him what is going on and he just nods his head.

"Ok first test is fire, Damon I need a candle" He ran off then came back 30 seconds later with a candle, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. They all sat down and Jo

pulled up the candle from the floor and put it on the table.

"Ok Jeremy first just think about lighting the candle with your mind and if it doesn't work than we need to test you for water"

He sits there and I can feel how hard he is thinking but nothing is happening.

"Ok Ellie your turn"

I walk up and close my eyes I try to envision the fire lighting the candle but when I open my eyes the candle was just sitting there and I was disappointed in myself I was about to try again when I felt someones hand touch my shoulder to spin me around. I turn around aggravated when I saw the fire place had a roaring fire. I

looked at Jo and Jeremy.

"Did I do that?"

They both slowly nodded their heads.

**I I am sorry for the weird formatting it got messed up on my computer and this was my attempt to fix it the next chapter won't look as weird.**


End file.
